FairyTale
by JessiTheWriter
Summary: Kana Hasimoto didn't mind being hated. All she cared about was making Kyoya happy. After all... He's the prince of this story... But she's not the princess.
1. Cruel Encounters

**Author's Note: HI! So this is my very first fan fiction and I do accept advice and constructive criticisms so please, do read on! :) **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters except for my OC.**

_Kana's POV_

Ouran Academy, the elite high school for the rich and famous. _Ofcourse_ her mother just had to send her _here._ It wasn't a surprise since her mom _is _the famous Hina Hasimoto, opera singer and owner of _Hasimoto Instruments_**(Disclaimer, this is a company that I made up). ** Kana mentally punched herself as her limo neared the school, hoping that she could be knocked unconscious. She had specifically asked to go to a 'normal' public school, not this over-the-top private school. Is it really that hard to act low-key?

"Hasimoto-sama, we have arrived", the driver announced as he took a stop at an enormous building.

"Thank you, Aoi", Kana replied, slowly opening the limousine door and taking a step outside "I guess I'm here"

Kana walked cautiously, not sure of what to do now. Backing out is not an option and as much as she wanted to run away, the driver had already took off. Lost in thought, Kana hadn't noticed a certain Host Club member coming her way and bumped straight to him.

"Ow! Watch it…" a boy with glasses stood up brushing off invincible dust of his uniform.

At first, Kana didn't think much about it, but as she took another glance at the boy, he looked awfully familiar. If she didn't know any better he might as well be…

"Kyoya Ootori… uh… Is your name Kana Hasimoto by any chance?" he asked, rather nervously might she add.

"Um… Actually, I am."

"Eh!? When'd you come back from America?"

"Just last week" Kana answered, even if she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kyoya and her had a… past together and she would rather not go back to that history "Well… uh… I would like to chat some more, but I need to get going now since it's my first day"

"Ofcourse! Ofcourse. There's no need for me to keep you, see you next time I guess" Kyoya bid goodbye as he walked quickly towards the opposite direction.

Oh…. What a cruel encounter this is…

_Kyoya's POV_

_ What the hell is this!? It's been three damn years and when I had finally got over that one… stupid confession, this girl comes crawling back in my life. Here to ruin it again, _he thought.

"Kana. Kana. Kana. Aaargh! What are you doing here!?" Kyoya muttered to himself as he stomped off towards the classroom.

Once he reached the class, he heard the whining noise of Tamaki's and Hunni's voice as the two struggle to get out of Mori's strong grasp, but he ignored the scene, too busy thinking about his meeting with Kana.

**_Flashback- Three Years Ago_**

_"Kana-chan! Kana-chan! Wait up, I have to tell you something!" Kyoya ran towards the blonde girl, his face reddening and hands sweating from nervousity._

_"Kyoya? What's wrong?" Kana asked as her cyan blue eyes drifted towards the boy, causing him to blush uncontrollably "Did something happen?"_

_"Uhh… no…I just wanted to tell you that…" he paused, wondering if he should continue "I-I…. like you very much Kana! Please be my girlfriend!"_

_ There, he blurted it out. Kyoya Ootori had been in love with Kana Hasimoto since they were 10 years old and he finally decided to tell her. But, the eerie silence passing between the two was causing him to regret it._

_"S-so… What do you say?" he asked, breaking the tension._

_"Uhh… Gomennasai __**(Sorry)**__… I-I think I need to get going now!" Kana replied rushing off._

_ Kyoya felt something pierce through his heart. How could she say it so… bluntly? Kana didn't even bother sugarcoating her answer to spare his dignity. And that's not all, the next few days, Kana avoided Kyoya and then suddenly announced that she'll be moving to study in America the next month… Talk about harsh._

_And after three years of regretting that awful day, Kyoya had finally moved on…. But here she is._

**_End of Flashback_**

I just hope I never have to see her again, he thought, shaking the painful memory aside.

As everybody took a seat, a voice erupted through the doors that Kyoya had been dreading.

"Kon'nichiwa, mina **(Hello, everyone)**! My name is Kana Hasimoto. I do hope we get along!" she greeted with a bright smile plastered across her face.

Oh… What a cruel encounter this is…


	2. Hatred

**Author's Note: I will try my hardest to update every 1-2 days so please keep in touch with all my new chapters coming up! :)**

_Kana's POV_

_ He's in this class! Damn it! What am I going to do?, _Kana thought as she made her way towards an assigned seat beside a boy who looks a bit younger and holding a stuffed bunny.

As she sat down, ignoring all the whispers and stares from other students, the blonde boy turned to her and introduced himself.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunni!" he greeted with a wide grin "And this is Usa-chan", he continued, pointing towards the pink bunny.

"Nice to meet you", Kana replied, pulling out a lollipop from her backpack.

"Kana-chan?"

"Hmm?" Kana asked, looking at Hunni's now-sparkling eyes and quickly realized that he wanted a lollipop too "Well… I guess you can have this one", she offered, giving Hunni the Green Swirl lollipop.

"Arigato Gozimasu **(Thank You)** Kana-chan! You're so nice!" Hunni praised as he took the lollipop from her and popped it into his mouth "I would really appreciate it if you come to our Host Club later"

"Umm… I'm not really into those things…"

"Aww! Come on, please. Think about it as a start of a wonderful friendship!"

"Uhh… Sure… I'll go", Kana replied, finally giving in to Hunni's persuasions. She will just have to make sure to attend for a while, acknowledge Hunni, then slip out unnoticed.

It can't be _that _bad.

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya drummed his fingers uncontrollably; he just couldn't believe his luck. Trying to avoid Kana's eyes, Kyoya turned away to face Tamaki.

"Uhh… Kyoya? Is it just me or is that _our_ Kana from back then?" Tamaki asked his best friend

Even if Tamaki _is _a big idiot, Kyoya still knew that he couldn't have missed the sudden change of atmosphere. He remembered that the moment Kana denied his confession of love, Tamaki was the first one to know.

_Kana… that bitch._

It was a strange thing for Kyoya to say to a lady, but until now, that was all he could say about her. Kyoya _never _hated anyone as much as he hated her. He could've dealt with the rejection, but Kana just made it awfully painful for him. She ignored him, avoided him and left him there… broken hearted without a single explanation for her actions.

She said that they would be friends forever. She said she'll always be on his side.

_That liar. _

_ You didn't even bother talking to me afterwards, I just hope you stay out of my life this time._ Kyoya thought as he rolled his hands into fists.

_Kana's POV_

She took another side glance towards Kyoya. She just couldn't help it. As much as she wanted to talk to him, he hated her. Who can blame him though? After what she did to him… There's no doubt in it.

**_Flashback- Three Years Ago_**

_ "Kana. Listen to me." Her mother demanded as she faced a crying Kana._

_"Mom! I'm not going to America and you can absolutely NOT tell me who to be friends with"_

_"Try me. Kyoya's father and I have already decided that we will have to separate you two. This friendship is pulling you both back from achieving your goals. Do you not want to attend that elite music school in America?"_

_"But… Kyoya will never agree to this! He will never leave me!" _

_"That's why his father didn't tell him. It's up to YOU to stay away and focus on your studies. And if you don't… his father must pull him from Ouran."_

_"What!? No! He loves Ouran! He finally made new friends and… "_

_"That's why you'll do what I say"_

_ And Kana did. She ended their friendship. Even if Kyoya hated her for it, even if she looked like the bad guy, it didn't matter… Ouran made Kyoya happy, he had friends here and Kana would rather have the whole world hate her than make Kyoya unhappy. All the things that she did were for him…_

**_End of Flashback_**

Kana sighed. Staring won't do her any good, all she can do is focus on her studies and be the good girl her mother wanted her to be.

_Kyoya… I'm sorry._ She thought.

**Author's Note: Please, I appreciate any reviews and comments. :) Please say if you have any thoughts or questions about my OC and I will try to answer them using the plot of the story. Also, please tell me if the length of the chapters are long enough or if it is too short. Thanks!**


	3. Sweet Revenge

_Kana's POV_

The Host Club. Kana forgot to ask Hunni where it was and now she was lost… How stupid can she get? She wouldn't dare ask anyone for she had more pride than letting somebody else think that she actually _liked _Host Clubs where girls desperate enough for attention go to pay some dudes to flirt with them. Kana would rather have a guy flirt with her because he _wanted _to, not because it's his job.

_Pathetic. What am I even doing? I'm supposed to be practicing my singing… I have a very important recital in 3 weeks._ Kana thought running down the hallway, trying to see if the Host Club will magically pop out of nowhere.

Too busy searching the whereabouts of said Host Club; Kana had not noticed the stares of two certain redhead twins.

"Oi, Kaoru. Is that Kana-san?" Hikaru asked his twin brother

"It does look like her don't you think?" Kaoru replied, wondering the same thing.

How do the Hitachiin twins know Kana, you may ask? Easy. Kana's mother had been friends with Yuzuha Hitachiin, their mother, since their meeting in a grand party where Hina Hasimoto sang at. Yuzuha had brought her boys with her and were introduced to Kana.

They weren't _exactly _friends. Kana was more of their babysitter, considering the fact that she was a year older, but they liked her. She acted like a _real _snobbish diva when they first met, but they figured that she was actually a nice girl. The never _did _understand why she acted like a mean girl though. It didn't suit her…

"Kana-san? Is that you?" Kaoru called after the blonde girl.

Kana stopped on her tracks. Was that really the voice of one of the Hitachiin twins? Damn… She forgot they also went here!

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" She asked looking at the two boys.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? Are you babysitting us again?"

"No, I just came here from the request of my mother. I'll be going back to America once this school year finishes." She replied, wondering if she should ask them about the Host Club.

"Well, we're glad that you're here." Hikaru said

"Um… Do you guys know where the Host Club is?" She asked, her face reddening as she felt her dignity go down the drain.

Noticing her body language, the twins decided to tease her for a bit, curious of what their sempai might do.

"Ohh. So Kana-san is into that stuff, huh?" Kaoru started, giving Kana a smirk

"Yeah Kaoru, I think she enjoys the company of cute boys flooding by her side. Who knew that our sempai liked Male Entertainment?" Hikaru continued

By then, Kana was absolutely flustered and began to shake her head furiously.

"No no no! It's not like that you see" Kana reasoned

The Hitachiin twins just looked at her, holding in their suppressed laughter as Kana tried to deny their accusations.

"Don't worry Kana-san. We won't tell your mom", they giggled as they led her towards the Host Club.

_How troublesome… My day just keep on getting worse and worse. _Kana thought, following the Hitachiin twins.

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya wasn't happy. But as he was part of the Host Club, he had to put on a fake smile for their customers.

As the doors burst open with Kaoru and Hikaru yelling 'CUSTOMER!', Kyoya made his way to greet the young lady and his eyes widened as he saw who was in front of him…

_Kana._

Why do they have to keep on running in with each other!? His day just keeps getting _better and better._

"Uhh…um… Kyoya…You're in the Host Club?" Kana asked, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Y-yeah… You go to Host Clubs?" he countered, slightly curious.

"Eh!? T-this is just a… um.. one time thing! I-I'm not really into this stuff!" Kana denied, feeling more of her dignity slip away.

"O-oh… well then… Do you want to pick your type now?"

Kana honestly didn't understand his definition of type, but she decided to just ask him for Hunni.

"A-ah… Can I please speak with Hunni-kun?"

Kyoya didn't know why, but he secretly hoped that she would pick the cool type, which was him…

"Right this way, miss", he said, escorting her towards Hunni.

_Aaargh! Get it together Kyoya! You are not going to let this girl into your life again! She must be doing some strange magic to make you think of her like that_, Kyoya thought as he sighed, trying to pull his gentlemanly composure.

_Normal POV_

"Ano, Kaoru? I haven't seen that girl here before, who is she?" Haruhi asked as she eyed the girl talking with Hunni.

"Oh. That's Kana Hasimoto, she's sort of our friend, I guess", Kaoru replied while Hikaru talked with the girls on their table.

"That's nice. I would love to meet her"

"Yes. That would be nice, but she's not really… How do I put it?" Kaoru paused, thinking about the best way to describe Kana "She's not very… interested in making friends…She's too career-focused and everything."

"Is that so? Well, I would like to talk to her about it sometime… How can anybody not want any friends? There must be a reason"

_Kana's POV_

"Hello Hunni-kun", Kana greeted as she sat beside the boy "Thanks for… uh… inviting me", she said, not thankful at all.

"Kana-chan! I'm so glad you came. I was getting worried you wouldn't. Have you met everyone?"

"Well… not everyone, but most of the Host Club, I guess"

"Let me show you! It's necessary to know everybody here!" he said, pointing to the seven different guys in the room.

He pointed to the twins. Tamaki, who Kana knew along with Kyoya. A tall guy with dark hair named Mori and a slightly-suspicious looking "guy" named Haruhi.

Kana was no genius, but 'he' didn't look very… masculine. He had big eyes, feminine facial features and he had curves on his body that she didn't think was natural for a guy…

_Might be Transgendered, who knows? _Kana thought, setting her suspicions aside.

"Thank you, Hunni-kun." She said giving the cute boy a smile

"You look even prettier when you smile Kana-chan!" he complimented, making Kana a bit embarrassed.

Unknown to her, Kyoya was glaring at her from the sidelines.

_Kyoya's POV_

That girl… I know what she's trying to do. She's _purposely _flirting with my friends to get their trust.

_Ugh. What a…WHAT A SLUT!? _He mentally snorted. This time, he didn't feel that bad about calling her that. It's not like _he _was the one who mercilessly crushed her heart. She was the one walking around with that fake smile, making everybody think that she's just a sweet, pretty girl, but in reality she was a snobby rich brat, spoiled by her mother to getting everything she wanted then leaving it behind once she gets tired of them!

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about their past together. He was just a kid back then, he didn't truly see past her outer façade. He used to think that she was the nicest person alive, he thought that she was his really his friend when she was just using him as a toy to play with when bored. Kana just needed someone to worship her and satisfy her ego while leading the idiot who fell for her lies into believing that she felt the same way! And the worst thing of all… Kyoya was that idiot. The idiot who thought that Kana was his princess and that they would get married someday… The idiot who thought that life was a fairy tale.

It's not.

Right now, all that matters to Kyoya, is getting his revenge on Kana. He's going to make sure that she won't be enjoying her stay here at Ouran…

_Oh… Sweet Revenge._

**Author's Note: On this chapter, I was just trying to show how Kyoya feels about Kana's apparent 'betrayal' to him and how his 'other side' shows up when he's angered. So… his ****_true colors. _****Without saying too much, the next chapter will be about Kana and her thoughts about this whole thing… So, no Kyoya/Kana interaction for a while. Sorry :(**


	4. Reflections

_Kana's POV_

_ I'm a bad person. It's only fair for Kyoya to be mad at me, _Kana thought, thinking back to what happened at the Host Club.

**_Flashback- Earlier at the Host Club_**

_Kana looked towards Kyoya's direction, glancing at the girls giggling and blushing all around him. Oh, how she wished that his attention was directed towards her instead. Standing involuntarily, Kana found herself walking closer to the bespectacled boy as the girls waved at him leaving._

_ This is my chance; I can finally talk to him and settle things down. The awkward conversations were starting to get annoying… Kana thought._

_"Hey… Umm I just want to say that…"she started._

_"Er… Kana. Don't take this the wrong way, but… I have no intentions of being friends with you again if that's what you wanted to talk to me about. In fact, I think it will be better if we just stay out of each other's lives… You know… Just to make things… easier", Kyoya immediately cut off._

_"Oh… um… Yeah, of course. I just came to ask about the homework that…uh… we were assigned to do", Kana lied, trying to keep the tears from falling._

_ Kyoya scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… Right. Sorry about that… erm… sure what was your question?" he asked, his face turning red from embarrassment._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kana couldn't blame him. She just couldn't. If she was in his position and he was the one who ignored her and left her for America after she confessed her love for him, it would've sucked big time.

In fact, she remembered how it went so clearly. Three years… And she can still feel the joy she had encountered.

**_Flashback- Three Years Ago_**

_"Kana-chan! Kana-chan! Wait up! I have to tell you something!" Kyoya yelled._

_"Kyoya? What's wrong?" Kana asked worriedly, looking at the boy before her "Did something happen?"_

_"Uhh…no…I just wanted to tell you that… I-I… Like you very much Kana! Please be my girlfriend!" he stated._

_ Kana couldn't believe it. Kyoya, the boy who she had loved since they met… confessed his requited love for her! She was speechless; she had no idea what to do. As she thought of bursting out crying, hugging him along the moment, Kana remembered what her mother told her… She couldn't possibly date him now… He would be pulled out from Ouran… from his new friends that he finally learned to make. _

_ "S-so… What do you say?"_

_So Kana thought of the only thing she could do at the moment… Make an excuse to leave._

_"Uhh… Gomennasai (Sorry)… I-I think I need to get going now!" Kana replied rushing off. _

_ She hadn't meant it to be a rejection, but it did seem like it was, since she started keeping her distance from Kyoya after. She just wanted to make sure that her mom's and Mr. Ootori's 'spies' knew that she was keeping her end of the deal, but then… She got accepted to that music school to America and got pulled out of Ouran._

_She didn't even get the chance to tell Kyoya what she felt… But that was okay… She'll just keep on playing the bad guy again… Let Kyoya hate her, because that's what Kana does…_

_Make Kyoya Ootori happy, even if it means being hated._

_Because that's how good of a friend she is._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kana didn't even realize that she was crying, until she felt water dripping on her lap. She stood up, making a stop at the mirror. Kana looked at her reflection.

"Who am I?" she asked herself "Because I don't think I'm Kana anymore…"

It was the truth. She had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same body, but it wasn't her… She had been feeling this since the moment she had stepped in America. Because, for her… Kana isn't complete unless she's with Kyoya. So who is she now?

"I wish I can do something about all this, but I know how much you despise me now… Kyoya", she muttered

Kana wanted to still be a_ part _his life, but it was quite obvious how he wanted nothing to do with her. He had probably found a new love by now too. But she hasn't. To her, it doesn't seem like she can fall in love with anybody else.

_There's no use of me moping around again. If I can't be with Kyoya… It's enough to know that I'm back here at Ouran. I'm so close to him again… yet so far, _Kana thought.

The thought of being hated pained her, but she was used to it. She had always been hated since she was a kid, in fact, that's how she met Kyoya.

**_Flashback- 7 Years Ago_**

_"Give it back! Those are my glasses!" A ten year old Kyoya Ootori screamed, trying to grab his glasses from the other guys in his class._

_"No way! Aren't you that guy who keeps stealing all the girls in the class from us?" One of the boys said._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't have any interest on those dumb girls!"_

_"Rich bastard. Go back to your stupid mansion and never come back here, you got that?!" Another one demanded as he threw a punch at the poor boy._

_ The beating continued for a while until a young Kana decided to finally step in, getting tired of watching those idiots bully Kyoya._

_"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" Kana said, stepping in between Kyoya and the boys before he gets another punch._

_"Kana, stay out of this. We wouldn't want to hurt you"_

_" This guy had been flirting with all the girls in our class, so that none would give US any attention! He's probably been saying bad stuff about us so that HE'LL get all the girls!"_

_ Kana sweatdropped at the guys' stupid reasons. It's not that Kyoya was purposely trying to take all the girls; he was just a natural charmer… _

_ Kana knew how it felt. The other girls were always giving her a hard time too because they felt jealous of the attention she was getting, considering the fact that her mom was rich and famous._

_ Seeing that the boys wouldn't let off, Kana decided to take matters into her own hands._

_"Oh that! How silly of you all. It's not his fault that all the girls are giving him their attention, I simply told them to stay away from the other boys because it's my job to flirt with you. You see, I've always hated the fact that ANY guy will look at another girl aside from me. So I told them to simply lay off", Kana lied, acting as snobbish as she could._

_"So… it was you?"_

_"What!? You were the one who's been causing the girls to ignore us!"_

_ Kana's plan was working properly. She just needed to put their blames on her instead. They wouldn't hurt a girl, right?_

_Wrong._

_They didn't hit her or anything, but word got around quickly and she started getting called a lot of things…_

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Bitch._

_Skank._

_It was hurtful, but she was also happy because Kyoya became her friend. All the boys stopped picking on him and the two of them grew closer through the years._

_All the hate that she got throughout her middle school years were no compare to the friendship she had with Kyoya._

_Then junior high came and Kyoya met Tamaki, he had finally opened up and started letting other people in. Kana was happy for him because now, Kyoya started smiling more… Even more than whenever he's with her… That's why she did all she could, just to keep that smile on his face._

_It was a sacrifice some might say. But to Kana… She did it simply so that Kyoya will never have to feel lonely again._

**_End of Flashback_**

_ That's right. Who cares if he hates me now? Who cares if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I'll still keep on protecting him_, Kana thought, _Just now… I have to stay on the sidelines. I'm no longer the princess of his fairy tale. I'm just the supporting character…_

Kana smiled sadly to herself, looking back up at her reflection, _Yeah. I know who I am. I'm Kana. The wallflower. And I'm happy as long as Kyoya's happy._

This wasn't _their story any longer. _It's only his.

**Author's note: So? How did it go? Was it boring? Please tell me, I appreciate any feedback. :)**


	5. Beautiful Nonsense

_Kyoya's POV_

Stupid. That's how Kyoya felt right now. He cringed at the memory of him telling Kana that he didn't want to be friends when she hasn't even said anything yet. She wasn't probably even going to ask him to be friends! He just ended up embarrassing himself.

Kyoya strode gloomily towards his classroom desk. As he took a seat down, he eyed the beautiful blonde with the corner of his eyes and suddenly remembered how he had said that he wanted nothing to do with her. But was that really the case? Did Kyoya really not want her to be a part of his life or did he just want to refuse her friendship in order to shield himself from any more pain?

_Kana's POV_

"Kana-chan, The Host Club will be heading to Kyo-chan's summer cottage for the weekend and we would appreciate it if you came." Hunni offered as he strolled towards Kana and hugged her from behind.

Kana giggled as she turned around to face the cute blonde. She wanted to say yes, but she rembered how Kyoya reacted when she tried to approach him before. It wouldn't be a good idea to join them.

"Ah, Hunni… I don't think that'll be a great idea. Maybe, next time", Kana declined.

"Aww, Kana-chan! Please come!" Hunni begged, but Kana just kept on refusing.

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya watched as Hunni hugged Kana. For some reason, every time the two talked, Kyoya gets an unsettling feeling. He always assumed that it's because he didn't want Kana getting close with his friends and toying with them like she did to him, but deep inside, he knew that the feeling is jealousy, even if he tried to deny it.

He clenched his teeth as he notice Kana giggling like an idiot and decided to set his attention on something else.

_Normal POV_

Time felt so slow for both Kana and Kyoya as the two spent the entire class time taking short glances when the other isn't looking. Tamaki, who had been noticing this exchange, sighed quietly to himself. Even if he _is _as dense as everybody says, Kyoya's his best friend and he could tell how much he wanted to talk to Kana again and at least get an explanation out of her.

Tamaki sighed as he looked at the two former friends. As much as he wanted to step in, all he could do is give them a little push and let them figure the rest out on their own.

He's no genius, but even a moron like him can see the connection that they have.

_Kana's POV_

Class ended, but Kana stayed just a little bit behind to finish up her work. As she stood up packing her stuff, Kana couldn't help but listen to the conversation that a group of guys were having.

"Do you think we should invite Kyoya for an outing tonight?" A boy that she recognized from her class asked.

"It might be fun to hang out with him at times, but it just gets annoying when he tries to get all the girls." Another complained

"I guess you're right, those Host Club boys are just too arrogant"

"The only reason we try so hard to talk to that four-eyed bastard is because of the slight attention we get whenever he's around." One of the boys sneered, "Girls always flock around us"

The boys started laughing as they continued to call Kyoya and his friends degrading names as Kana felt her blood boil. She tried to keep it in, but she just _needed _to say something.

"Shut up! All of you! You don't know anything about Kyoya!" Kana lectured as she faced the group, "He can be a jerk sometimes, but it doesn't mean you have to speak badly about him"

"I think you should just stay out of this", One of the boys countered.

"Yeah, why are you even protecting him?"

"It's just right for me to do so… He's… He's… someone dear to me." Kana replied, choosing the right words to describe Kyoya.

"Well, how about you just forget about him and you can tag along with us." Another boy demanded as the rest of his group started walking closer towards Kana.

She was slightly scared of what they might do to her, but Kana stood her ground and gave them a menacing glare. The boys were already surrounding her and she was getting circled around, Kana started panicking, not knowing what could happen to her.

Until…

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya was standing outside the classroom, trying to clear his head until he heard those idiots who were always snickering about the Host Club. This time, it seems like they were talking shit about him. He didn't really mind it, but he wanted to stick around and listen to the garbage they'll say.

It's been almost a minute and Kyoya was getting bored of the boys' constant bad-mouthing and was getting ready to leave until he heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up! All of you! You don't know anything about Kyoya! He can be a jerk sometimes, but it doesn't mean you have to speak badly about him"

Kana. That voice belongs to the one girl who makes his heart beat faster every time she talks to him, the girl who can make his entire day just being there, the girl… who broke his heart. He was more than surprise about the fact that she was standing up for him, it makes no sense.

_Kana, what the hell are you doing. _He thought as he took a step closer to hear better. There were a few moments of arguing from both parties until one sentence made him almost choke.

_He's someone dear to me…_

That's all she needed to say to make Kyoya's world crashing. His eyes widened as the same sentence repeated endlessly through his mind, unsure if he heard correctly.

Kyoya smiled slightly to himself until he heard one of the guys saying some things about Kana… about taking her along with them or something. He didn't want to barge in and seem like he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't bear the thought of having those morons do something to her.

And so he slammed the door open and walked towards Kana, grabbing her by the wrist.

"K-Kyoya?" She muttered, unsure.

"You idiots have some guts to touch Kana", Kyoya threatened, "But do you have the guts to tell me all this to my face." Kyoya gave the guys a murderous glare as he dragged Kana out of the classroom.

_Kana's POV_

"K-Kyoya, my hand h-hurts", Kana whimpered as Kyoya dragged her through the hall.

Her plead caused him to stop on his tracks and release his strong grip on her.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to", he stuttered, turning to face the blonde.

"That's okay… It just started to hurt a bit"

They had a short moment of awkward silence until Kyoya enveloped her into a hug. Kana stiffened for a bit until she slowly relaxed in his warm embrace.

"W-what the hell were you thinking?" Kyoya whispered to her ear, "Do you want to get raped or something?"

"I-It's not that…" Kana tried to respond

"But… Thank you. Thank you for… standing up for me", he said, releasing Kana from his hold.

Kana felt empty as he backed away from her, but she suppressed the feeling as she remembered telling the guys from before that he was somebody dear to her. She wondered if Kyoya had heard her say it as she felt heat rush to her face.

"Well… um… I-I need to get going now… You know how the Host Club gets", he said, clearing his throat, "But you know…uh… Hunni told me about inviting you to my summer cottage this weekend… I-I would really appreciate it if you…uh… tag along."

"Y-yeah, of course, I think that would be great", Kana replied, giving Kyoya a sweet smile as he waved at her goodbye

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya had no idea why he hugged her… At that moment, when he was gazing at her lovely eyes, he just felt the need to have her in his arms. And he surprised himself even more by inviting her to his weekend vacation.

He thought of revenge … Making her pay for what she did to him three years ago, but he couldn't do it… Instead, he found himself doing the exact opposite. It was a strange turn of events, but even if he tried to deny it… having her wrapped around his arms, felt so right.

He was confused, indecisive as he wondered to himself if he's willing to let her in once more.

Kyoya tried to focus on his job as a Host, but all that he could think of was her.

_How dare she? How dare her make me think of her all the time? _He thought, a tiny smile creeping along his face, _Always clouding my mind with her beautiful nonsense._


	6. Violent Perfection

_Kyoya's POV_

It was finally the weekend and so the Host Club was making their way to Kyoya's summer cottage. They were only waiting for Kana. Kyoya had been pacing back and forth for a while, anxious to whether or not she'll even show up.

"Kyoya? Is your friend coming?" Haruhi asked once she noticed his uneasiness.

"I... don't know." Kyoya admitted as Haruhi simply nodded her head.

"Don't worry Kyo-chan! If Kana-chan said she'll come, she will! She can't break a promise!" Hunni exclaimed, trying to make cheer him up.

But Kyoya wasn't quite sure about that… It wasn't like Kana hadn't broken a promise before. And he was afraid that if she doesn't come today, then it means that she wasn't really interested on making amends with him. And quite frankly… the thought broke his heart.

Kyoya was about to tell everyone that Kana wouldn't be able to make it, until he heard Kana's voice getting nearer towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone! I couldn't get my driver to come with me", she explained as she arrived.

Kyoya released a sigh of relief as he strode over towards Kana.

"I thought you wouldn't come…" He said embarrassedly.

"O-of course I would come… You did invite me", Kana stammered, equally embarrassed.

The group then began to make their way towards Kyoya's Porsche.

_Kana's POV_

After a noisy ride (thanks to Tamaki and the twins), Kana and the Host Club finally arrived at Kyoya's cottage. Everybody immediately jumped out of the car and started wandering around the luxurious place, except for Kana who was starting to regret her decision to come.

It wasn't because she didn't _want _to come, but she was simply worried about her mom… Kana didn't take her driver with her because her mother demanded him to tell her wherever Kana went. And if she found out that Kana started talking to Kyoya again… let's just say that she won't be seeing the light of day any longer.

She decided to walk around for a bit and stumbled upon Haruhi who was being held captive by the Hitachiin twins. Kana had another strange suspicion…

_Boy's Love?_

She had nothing against gays, but she never expected Kaoru or Hikaru to be one… That's when the gears started to run in her brains and she began to connect the dots. It took her a few moments, but she decided to test her conclusion.

"Kaoru, Hikaru? Are you guys… G-gay?" Kana gasped in mock surprise, waiting to see how they would react.

"What!? Can you not see that our Haruhi is _clearly _a girl!?" They snapped as their eyes widened, realizing that they just spilled Haruhi's secret.

All three of them tried to deny their past statement, but she already knew the truth… After all, she's no moron.

"You actually think I would believe you now? Don't worry, I already figured that out. I won't say anything", Kana chuckled, waving them goodbye as the twins looked at her dumbfounded and then going back to harassing Haruhi.

They managed to distract her mind from her mother, but it didn't last long… her mood changed again as she took a seat at the balcony, overlooking a beautiful view of the lake.

_Kyoya's POV_

As soon as everybody got off the car, they went to doing their own thing once more, but all Kyoya could focus on was looking at Kana. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out, but she was busy talking to Haruhi and the twins.

After a while, Kana was finally alone as Kyoya found her sitting on the balcony. She really _did _look beautiful. He watched her for a while and noticed that something was wrong…

He wondered if she didn't like being here. _Did she just come so she won't appear rude? Does she even want to be here? _He thought as he strode towards the girl.

Kyoya sat beside Kana, but she didn't even bother to look up. He was bothered by the thought of something troubling her, and he hoped it wasn't because he _forced _her to come along.

"Hey… You didn't have to come if you didn't want to…" He quietly told her.

"Huh?" Kana asked as she turned her head to face Kyoya, "I came here because I wanted to… It's not like you forced me or anything."

Kyoya felt a weight get lifted of his shoulders as he looked back at her. They stared at each other's eyes for a while until he noticed something different… He can't quite explain it, but he just_ knew _that something is.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously

"Nothing…" Kana muttered as she turned to look away.

"You're lying…" Kyoya pointed out, "I know something's up… so tell me."

"I think I'm just feeling kind of sick. Maybe tired…" Kana replied nonchalantly.

They just sat there looking at the view before them until Kana scooted closer towards him and laid her head on his shoulders. Kyoya's eyes widened from the sudden contact, but he really… liked it.

"I think I need a nap", Kana mumbled.

And for a while Kyoya looked at the lovely girl beside him… Was he really going to start opening up to her again? It was so confusing…

Every time he tries to hate her, she just does something to pull him in once more. But he has to admit… Having her like this with him… didn't feel _entirely _wrong.

In fact, the two of them together seem absolutely perfect to him.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of these violent thoughts intoxicating his mind.

_How can it be perfect… when she doesn't feel the same way? _He thought

_Kana's POV_

She laid her head down his shoulder and at that moment, she couldn't think properly. All she could think of was how lovely this felt and it pained her to know that he wasn't hers.

She understood that he wanted nothing to do with her… And she also knew that she promised herself to stay out of his story. This is _his _fairy tale and he has another princess. She was just a side character.

But still… she felt just _perfect _together with him.

_Although, how can it be perfect when… he doesn't feel the same way?_ She thought.

**Author's Note: So how was it? It's not too bad right? Please tell me how it went!**


	7. Accepting Denial

**Author's Note: Thanks for the really nice comments everyone, it makes my day! But please, if you're confused or dislike something, I appreciate any advice and questions. :)**

_Kyoya's POV_

After a while, Kyoya felt Kana's deep, even breaths and assumed that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he gently carried her bridal style and brought her to an empty room. As he set her on the bed, he wondered if Kana would find it creepy if he decided to stay and watch her sleep…

_Okay, bad idea… It sounded creepy just by thinking of it. _He thought as he almost face palmed himself.

Kyoya was about to leave, but decided to cover her up with a blanket first. He began to tuck her in until her eyes suddenly snapped open.

From a normal passerby's angle, it appears to look like that Kyoya was trying to take advantage of a helpless, sleeping girl and when Kyoya realized their awkward position, he quickly drew back embarrassedly.

"Kyoya? W-what were you doing?" Kana asked as she looked at the flustered boy, "W-were you trying to-"

"W-what!? No, of course not! I-it's not like that at all!" Kyoya denied, shaking his head furiously, "I-I was just trying to… uh… cover you up with a blanket! I promise-"

But before he could say anything else, Kana suddenly started to laugh. He watched her for a moment in confusion as he slowly realized what she was laughing at.

"Haha… Oh my gosh… Haha… I-I just can't believe that you actually fell for that… I can't… breathe." Kana stammered in between fits of giggles.

"Damn it, Kana! Don't joke with me like that!" Kyoya snapped as he reddened even more, "I actually thought that… nevermind! Just don't… do that."

Kyoya felt really bad for snapping at her. He only freaked out since she actually made him _nervous _for a moment when he thought that it was real. Kyoya remembered the way his heart paced faster when he thought that Kana _actually _thought he was trying to… _molest _her. For some reason… he doesn't want to make her upset in any way.

'_For some reason'… how funny… I really need to stop saying that since I perfectly know why… Why can't I just admit it? _He thought, not realizing how long he's been quiet for.

"Uh… Kyoya, I-I'm sorry… I was just trying to have a bit of fun," Kana squeaked out, looking pretty guilty.

"N-no! I mean… It's okay, I was just a little bit pissed…"

"So… What time is it? Where's everybody?" Kana asked, standing up and fixing the wrinkles on her dress.

"It's still the afternoon and the guys are just hanging out", he replied, "So… if you want… we could hang out, maybe?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

_Kana's POV_

Kana took a bite out of her strawberry sorbet as Kyoya told her stories about the Host Club.

"That idiot Tamaki just left me sleeping on a damn bench… but fortunately, I stumbled upon Haruhi and we ended up spending the day together", he told her.

Kana felt her heart drop. Haruhi is a beautiful girl… and a much better princess for Kyoya. There's no wonder why he likes her. But still, she can't help but feel sad…

"Then, do you like… him?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess… I mean, Haruhi has been a great friend to me", he responded

_That's right. A great friend. I failed to be a good friend for Kyoya… I was the bitch who left him after all. _She thought taking another gulp of her sorbet.

"So, by the way, do you still take vocal lessons?" he asked taking a sip of lemonade.

"Uh huh, I still do. I have a recital in three weeks… And give me some of your lemonade", Kana replied, reaching for Kyoya's glass which he quickly drew away.

"Great, then I'll come to watch you… And you should get your own"

"Whatever! Just give me some", Kana demanded, finally grabbing hold of his glass which then accidentally tilted and spilled all over her, "Ahh! Fuck!"

"That's your fault! Don't glare at me!" He exclaimed, trying to hold his laughter. Kana noticed this and decided to take her left over sorbet and splatter it on his face.

"What the hell!? I'm going to get you back for this", Kyoya snapped as he wiped the sorbet off his glasses.

Kana tried to make a run for it, but was already too late when Kyoya grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her on the floor, tickling her mercilessly.

"Haha… stop it… haha… K-Kyoya… Haha.. I'm being s-serious!" She cried between her laughter.

"_Sure, now you're serious_", he replied sarcastically

Kyoya tickled her endlessly for a few minutes before he decided to stop as Kana collapsed, breathing heavily after.

"You…are so… mean", she huffed, closing her eyes.

"I was just having some good fun", Kyoya countered, before leaning down to give Kana a hug, "I'm sorry"

"It's…fine…Just shut up."

Kyoya smiled as he stayed there hugging Kana. He remembered how they used to have so much fun… he almost forgot how it felt with her. Whenever they were together, all he could think about was how great it makes him feel. With Kana, he was… complete.

He kept on denying it ever since she left him… But now, he didn't care any longer. It didn't matter to him if Kana refused his affections before and he no longer cared either if she doesn't have any feelings for him back.

All he knew was at that moment...

_He still loves her._

And this time, he's going to let her in once more, not caring if he ends up getting hurt in the process.

Because she is the _princess _of his story.

_Kana's POV_

She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of his embrace. It felt so good in his arms, as if she belonged there.

But this is wrong.

Haruhi's his princess, not her. Kana's just the side character and _everybody _knows that the main character such as Kyoya can't end up with a _side character._

But even if she knew that, she can't deny the fact...

_That she still loves him._

And as much as she wanted him to be hers… She'll make him happy by not getting in the way of his story. Even if she gets hurt in the process.

**Author's Note: So in this chapter, Kana and Kyoya had already admitted their love for each other but… both of them have different opinions on this matter. Kana, thinking that Kyoya doesn't want her in his life, will try to 'stay out of his story', while Kyoya who finally stopped denying his feelings, will do everything he can to make Kana his 'princess'. I have a really good idea of what'll be coming up so I hope you understood what I was trying to get at and as always, I appreciate your reviews 3**


End file.
